


Moon Watch

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [45]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee watches the moon<br/>companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/333208">Stargazing</a><br/>prompt: moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Watch

Lee stood on the conning tower looking out at the water. They hadn't been on the surface for a while and he needed to see the sky. As luck would have it there was a full moon. Turning a circle, he followed the shining path the moon left on the water until it disappeared in a point of light on the horizon. 

"Nice night."

He turned, seeing the Admiral had joined him. "Yes, Sir," he replied with a smile, feeling Harry press closer under the cover of the night where no one could see the hand resting on his hip.


End file.
